This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Currently, mobile terminals such as electronic books, notebook computers, mobile communication terminals are being developed and used as various application devices.
Among them, typically, the mobile communication terminal performs many functions such as a photograph or moving picture shooting, music or video file playback, DMB reception, wireless Internet in addition to a call function which is an original function, but there is a problem in that the display is relatively narrow.
Accordingly, a display expansion type mobile terminal is required, which is easy to carry and has excellent mobility and provides a wider display.
In response to the requirement, a mobile terminal provided with a flexible display device having a flexible property on a screen display unit has been developed.
Various methods have also been attempted in a technology construction for realizing a large screen in a miniaturized state where the mobile terminal is easy to carry.
However, due to a technical limitation of the flexible display device and a limitation of a method for realizing the large screen, the structure is complicated and various restrictions are imposed.
Therefore, a display expansion type mobile terminal is required, which is excellent in portability and mobility, realizes the large screen if necessary, and is simple in construction and saves manufacturing cost.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 8,290,549, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0792920, U.S. Pat. No. 8,493,726, and Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0062210 may be taken as examples.